


tangerine dreams

by reallysadfish (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: #write itachi as a good brother more often, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dorks, EDIT: Itachi never even makes it into this fic, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Naruto is TIRED, Sasuke can't sleep, What Was I Thinking?, What am I doing, i couldnt sleep, i was supposed to be writing something serious and then i pulled this out of my ass, im sorry hidammn, im sorry hidammn i couldnt help myself, itachi is a good brother, itachi is just kind of there towards the ending, just so much fluff, no???, ppl r gonna h8 me, the title has nothing to do with the song lol what, tired characters, what's the word?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/reallysadfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go to SLEEP."<br/>"I can't."<br/>"I swear to everything holy, Sasuke. Go. To. Sleep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	tangerine dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/gifts).



> i'll apologize beforehand

"Who's this?"

"Shut up, idiot! It's _me_."

"Sasuke?"

"Who else?" Sasuke hissed into the phone, his voice low and his shoulders hunched, as if curling in on himself would make his words less audible.

"Neh, why are you calling me at - oh my God, it's two a.m." 

He presses the phone against his ear, and murmurs back, "No shit, Sherlock."

"Why are you calling me this late, Sasuke?" Naruto whines. Sasuke can nearly envision how his face must look, a mix between annoyance and desperation tinted with confusion.

"Mmm. I wanted to hear your voice."

Naruto is quiet, and all Sasuke can hear is his breathing on the other end. It's a nice sound. It goes on, and on, until Sasuke is _sure_ that he's fallen asleep on the line. That would be bad for both of their phone bills.

"You didn't fall asleep, did you?" He asks in his loudest soft voice.

It takes Naruto a while to answer. "No."

"Then _talk_ to me."

"I -" Silence. "I bought Kurama a new blanket today."

"Mhm. Go on, what color was it?" 

"It was orange and it had this type of fleece stuff on it - you know what I'm talking about?" Sasuke makes a non-committed sort of noise, but Naruto goes on anyway. "And he really likes it. It's no wonder, though, it's really soft and of course, my taste in fabric color is on point."

This makes Sasuke laugh (quietly, of course). "Sure it is," he smiles into his palm and shifts around until he's sitting cross-legged in bed. "When has it not been?"

"You're making fun of me again," Naruto comments, and this time Sasuke can literally _see_ the pout on his face. 

"I'm not, I swear."

"You're so mean to me, and yet here I am, on the phone with you. I have good reason to hang up on your bitch ass right now."

"But you won't."

"Don't tempt me."

"You love me too much."

Naruto shifts around on the other end before saying, "Jesus Christ, it's so _late_ Sasuke! Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Pssh. Who needs sleep?"

"Normal functioning human beings, that's who."

Sasuke makes another noncommittal noise.

"What would Itachi say if he knew you were up this late?"

"He doesn't need to know."

"He doesn't need to _know_ anything. He can sense it."

This makes Sasuke laugh.

 

* * *

The clock reads three-thirty a.m. before Naruto becomes fed up with his shit.

He groans. "Go to bed."

"I can't. If I go to sleep now, I won't wake up tomorrow and I'll miss my bus. Would you like that to happen, Naruto?"

"What is this, blackmail?"

"Maybe."

"God, please don't." He moans into something on the other end. "I'm so tired, Sas."

"C'mon," Sasuke coaxes. "It's not that bad."

"It is that bad, you're just insane."

"Sleep is for the weak, Naruto."

 

* * *

"Oh my GOD, just go to BED already!"

"Shh!" Sasuke whispers furiously. "Someone will hear you!"

"That's PERFECT," Naruto says, full-volume on the other end of the line. "I'd LOVE it if someone were to overhear us talking at FOUR A.M."

"Shut up, stupid!"

"I'm TIRED, Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighs. "Fine, fine. If you're that tired, I guess I'll let you go."

"Really?" There's twinges of hope clinging to the edges of Naruto's voice.

"Yeah."

"Okay, finally, _Jesus Christ,_ goodnight!" And then he hangs up the phone.

 

* * *

"What the FUCK, Sasuke?" Naruto is furious. It's five-thirty. Sasuke couldn't sleep at all, so he decided to bug his favorite person.

"You should stay up with me."

" _Fuck you._ "

"No, seriously, Naruto!" Sasuke pleads. "I'm not tired at all!"

"But I am!"

Silence ensues. Sasuke tries to think of ways to get Naruto to stay on the line with him.

"Just go to bed. Put your face in your pillow and SLEEP."

"I can't!"

"I'm hanging up now, _goodbye._ "

And the phone is hung up again.

 

* * *

**Sasuke, 5:46 a.m.** _you should stay up w me_

 **Naruto, 5:47 a.m.** _YOU SHOULD STFU_

 **Naruto, 5:47 a.m.** _YOU SHOULD SLEEP YOU STUPID SHIT_

 **Naruto, 5:48 a.m.** _I AM SO DONE WITH YOUR SHIT_

 **Naruto, 5:48 a.m.** _good night_  


**Sasuke, 5:59 a.m.** _r00d_

**Author's Note:**

> again, i'm so sorry


End file.
